Experiment Ikarus
Experiment Ikarus (Stylized as Experiment Ikarus) is a planned meta 3D hack-and-slash, action-adventure beat 'em up game by Prisma Telematics, released for a handful of computer operating systems. As the game commonly interacts with the user's PC and several scenarios require certain actions on said PC (such as manipulating folders, changing system settings or typing a code on a website), the game can't be ported to console. Description Experiment Ikarus is a highly atypical game, that commonly breaks the 4th wall and directly parodies the principles of gaming. The game starts off relatively normal, but from there, the game starts becoming more and more meta. The core of the game revolves around a narrator guiding the player, who is able to disobey their commands and directions similar to The Stanley Parable and ICEY. Depending on how exactly the player does this, the game can evolve into two scenarios: *The Narrator gets in a conflict with the Player directly, and depending on player choices will sarcastically create several scenarios for them to better suit their preferences. For example, complaining that the game is too easy will lead to a level full of enemies in a bullet hell, in which the player will inevitably die over and over. Following this, the Narrator will mock the player through an "AMAZING! YOU FAILED! HOORAY!" screen (complete with confetti and cheering children) and sarcastically ask the player if they're happy now that they finally encountered a challenge. In another example, complaining that the Narrator "can't shut up for shit" will lead to a puzzle that must be cleared in a highly cryptic manner that can't be solved without the Narrato's help ("Now what? First you nag that I'm too involved, and now you need me to explain everything? Man, you seriously don't know what you want, do you?"). From this path, the player can reach several endings. *The player's characters become self-aware that they are in a videogame and start to rebel against the Narrator, who is soon revealed to be The Gamedev himself. With the help of the Player, the game's characters set out to defeat the Gamedev and break free from his plot, in order to achieve freedom and live a normal life. The player can, of course, also opt to obey the narration and complete the game as the Narrator intended. Official description "It's been two years since the Dekaneks, a hyperimensional race of machines, attacked our beautiful world, trying to annex it into their Dekanek Empire with all their might. But first, they'll have to get past Erika Qorenthal, a beautiful young girl who desires vengeance for her parents' murders at the hand of the Dekaneks. Together with the few friends she's got left, she fights the occupation forces with everything she can. We know all this from the goo' ol' Narrator, who explains it all. He sends Erika and her friends on an epic mission to beat those dum- Wait a minute! Why is this Narrator constantly rambling about the story whenever literally anything happens? Why does he force us down one road, when there are so many paths to take? Do we even have to follow his narration? Who is he anyway? Why can't we do our own thing? Why does this feel so fake? Nah, fuck this. I'm doing my own thing. I couldn't care less about that fuckhole, we live in a liberal society anyways. Screw him!" :—The game's website. It further strengthtens the satirical tone often assumed by the game. Synopsis tba Gameplay tba Trivia *The underlined letters of the game's title spell out "Erika", in reference to the game's metafictional nature. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:PC Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Mac OS X Games Category:Linux Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games